


The Seasons Together

by tuppenny



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuppenny/pseuds/tuppenny
Summary: Orpheus and Eurydice walk home together after work.





	The Seasons Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passionslipsaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionslipsaway/gifts).

Orpheus reached for his wife’s hand as they left the bar. “Bye, Mr. Hermes!” He called back over his shoulder. “We’ll see you tomorrow!”

He wasn’t sure if Hermes had heard him or not, but the words weren’t ones that had needed to be said, anyway; Orpheus and Eurydice left work together around the same time every night, and they came back together around the same time every afternoon. If Hermes wondered where they were, all he needed to do was look at the clock and then wait a few hours. They’d show up soon enough. Orpheus smiled to himself as they started home. 

Eurydice nudged his shoulder. “What are you thinking, love?” 

He blinked, her words cutting into his reverie. “Oh—just that we have a routine, you and me.” 

She raised an eyebrow, not seeing a connection between their routine and his good mood. It wasn’t as if they had an especially exciting routine, after all. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“We’ve got our own seasons,” he explained, looking down at her. “And we get to spend all of them together. Lady Persephone and her Lord don’t get to do that, but you and I—each day, each month, each turn of the year as the snow falls and melts and comes again—no matter how things change and cycle round, I know where you and I will be, and I know we’ll be together.”

She gave a short laugh, surprised by his line of thought. He was constantly surprising her, her beautiful poet, even though by now she’d spent more time with him than she’d spent with anyone else in the world.

He blinked. “Why did you laugh?”

She shrugged lightly, knowing that even though it was too dark for him to see it now that they’d ventured away from the bar and onto the winding wooded path home, he’d feel it in the motion of her hand, which was still tucked safely in his. “Our routine is boring,” she said simply.

He nodded; the rote repetition of work and home and work and home wasn’t something anyone would want to write an epic poem about. That didn’t make it a bad life, though, he thought to himself, his mind starting to run through the details of work and home, work and home—the people they met at the bar, the songs and dances that lasted late into the night, the softness of his wife’s hair brushing against his cheek as they shared a pillow at night, the sound of Eurydice’s footsteps as she padded to the window to pull back the curtains each morning. “I like boring,” he said finally. “Boring isn’t boring at all.”

She hummed, taking her own time to think through what might lie behind the words he’d said. He was often profound and poetic, both in his lyrics and his speech, but sometimes it took a little bit of work for her to interpret what he meant. “I hadn’t thought of it as us sharing seasons,” she said slowly, trying to puzzle it through, “But you’re right. We do. And… I like that.”

As she spoke the words, she realized they were true. Their life together wasn’t exciting, not in the way that would inspire a grand song like the one Orpheus had written to free her from Hadestown and set the seasons back in tune, but it was a good life. A full life. A life that held its own repeated rhythms and unexpected surprises, one that bound them to each other and to the raucous patrons at the bar and to the fickle gods both above and below. One that placed them in a community, a place where they could set down roots and grow a future they wanted to share. 

“We’re home,” Orpheus said, pointing out the obvious as their one-room cottage came into view.

“Yes,” she said, following his gaze to look up past their house and into the stars beyond, to see the warmth and the night and the vast, unfathomable beauty of the world they had fought so hard to return to. She smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. “We are.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Anna! Love you lots! <333


End file.
